User talk:Gphoenix51
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 10:11, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Request for admin Yes, I will! I am not there as much anymore. Continue being a regular and showing interest and I will grant it. Please BE patient though. I believe in thinking things through before I act and that means kindly NOT messaging me every other day wanting to know when you are going to be made into an administrator. Thanks--DarkLantern (talk) 23:54, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Waste of Time Discussion You need to learn what trolling means. I didn't troll you, I quizzed you to see if you knew anything about the Friday movies? Explain to me how that is trolling? Infantisland (talk) 05:58, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Urban Dictionary - Trolling - Trolling is trying to get a rise out of someone. Forcing them to respond to you, either through wise-crackery, posting incorrect information, asking blatantly stupid questions, or other foolishness. Because you and your little friend was trying to get a rise out of me, possibly get me to humiliate myself or just all caps yell at you, you were trolling me. Your little fan quiz? You realize we are speaking on an information wiki, correct? That, plus Google, plus the DVD/Digital Downloads I have of the entire F13 series, I could have pissed all over your quiz in less than 10 mins, if I cared. I don't, I still don't. You seem to want attention, you seem to need me to speak to you to justify your miserable existence, well, mission accomplished. I'm paying attention to you, for all of 5 minutes. Because after this, I will not respond to you or your friend, because I want this wiki to be full of factual information, not BS from people who have nothing better to do with their day than troll people and websites. --Gphoenix51 (talk) 06:16, February 2, 2018 (UTC) What is wrong with you? I joined this wikia in 2012 you joined in 2015. I don't know who you are, or what you want from me. All I did was tell you that those two pages that you deleted the professor from Jason X and the Harry Manfredini song from part 1 were official info needed on this wiki. You then attacked me and tried to make a mockery of me for not knowing how to do the talk page and acted hostile towards me when all I did was ask you something politely. Don't go and cry to the admin about me I have done nothing wrong. You started the negativity. I came on here and politely told you that those pages you deleted didn't need to be deleted as I was afraid you'd delete them again, you then made a big message trying to mock me about not knowing how to do this talk page and called it 'bullshit'. Don't play mind games with me I've done nothing wrong. TheJetJaguar (talk) 02:38, February 3, 2018 (UTC) On Problem Are you the one who messaged me about a problem with two Users?--DarkLantern (talk) 13:19, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Yes, that was me. He/They tried to delete my message off your page, but it's still in the history of course. I would appreciate anything you can do. --Gphoenix51 (talk) 15:34, February 3, 2018 (UTC) you were rude to me just for informing you that you deleted the wrong pages I just wanted to tell you that you had deleted the wrong pages and you were rude to me about not filling out the talk page correctly, which I didn't know how to do at the time as I had never needed to communicate with someone on here before, and other wikia usually have a comments page. TheJetJaguar (talk) 21:14, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Jason X Kitehang (talk) 17:20, March 1, 2018 (UTC)Well I wish Freddy vs Jason is canon and Jason X isn'tKitehang (talk) 17:20, March 1, 2018 (UTC)